narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Godai (Jutsu)
This jutsu is John Tao ulimate jutsu alone side his Phoenix Blade Technique in his arsenal. His is able to control the five element and create Kekkei Tota with the element of water, wind, and lightning which create sky release. It increase his taijutsu to surpass the Inner Eigth Gates This jutsu activate when John Tao awake his Onmyōgan as final hope for survival. Once awake huge amount of green charka is release as black marks cover his body while a black haori with yin and yang sign form alone with green marks appears. The members of the Tao Clan say that this is John Tao final sage of the Onmyogan. This jutsu require masterful charka control to release five element at once. John Tao shows five way to release this elements by the ascending order of power, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Void or Sky. Abilities Earth: Chi or tsuchi, which means earth, use to impower his muscles and bones to use earth style without hand signs just taijutsu.He is also able to create giant crater and remove parts of the earth wiht just with his strenght alone. It allow him to use Pulse Release. Water: Sui or mizu, which mean water, use to heal any internal or external wound he has and it also use to create large amount water such as tsunami and great floods over the land with just the bird hand sign. It can also can be use to bend the opponent blood or control their body like a puppet. Fire: Ka or hi, which mean fire, use to restore his energy he has lost and it also use to create large fire ball or make huge volcanic erupt upon the land. This ability is also able to severely burn the opponent skin and bone depend on how it hit the opponet. It can allow the user to send small meteor from space with just the tiger hand sign. Sky or Śūnyatā: Kū or sora, which mean sky or heaven, use any or every way he want to. He is able to control gravity, space, and time. He able to leave little oxygen around the opponent which is his space jutsu, his has the ability able to move the opponent in any direction possible which is his gravity jutsu, and his has the ability to teleport his opponent in any dimesion he want to which is his time jutsu. He has the ability to create powerful winds and vicious lightning strike upon the opponent. His heavean jutsu has show the ability to open the heaven and send the light of judgement upon the oppnent punishing him/her of their sins. Once he has ascended this element in order his the ability to combine all five of them alone with senjutsu to create a spirit bomb to destory half of the earth if not control carefully. Once the the bomb has be form he will throw the bomb upon the opponent sending energy back to the earth and a loud blast that can be heard around the world. This is known as his final jutsu of his Onmyogan. Drawback: Once the Onmyogan has be disactivated he will not be able to activated his eyes for three months and will also loss so of his great physical prowess he possess. His boby will be out of commission for two week cause of strain the jutsu puts on his body. Advantage: If his able to advance his Onmyogan beyond the Rinnegan and Rinne Sharingan he will be able to use Godai everytime he want to without losing some of his physical prowess or visual prowess.